12 Red Roses
by FinalFate
Summary: [Sasusaku] Sasuke plans something out for Sakura, somethign sweet that no other man has done for her when they finally reach the age of 18, what could it be? What could Sasuke be doing for her? Sasuke has her to a familiar place and presents her with...


**12 Red Roses**

**A/N:** I was bored last night at around midnight when I decided to write Lina a late birthday present to go with the card I made her I wanted some motivation to write some SasuSaku goodness and I think I found it here! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary:** Sasuke plans something out for Sakura, somethign sweet that no other man has done for her when they finally reach the age of 18, what could it be? What could Sasuke be doing for her? Sasuke has her to a familiar place and presents her with something she could have never imagined.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned and copyrighted by Kishimoto.

**Dictionary**:

—

Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. He smiled at Ino and picked up the 11 red roses he got for Sakura.

"You know Sasuke, 12 red roses means I love you, not 11." She said, wiping her dirty hands on her yellow apron. "Trust me, I'll give you another one." She said, handing it to him. "My best friend deserves the best from you."

Sasuke laughed and took out a fake red rose. "No Ino, I know what I'm doing, trust me." he told her as he put the fake one in the center of the bouquet of flowers. He walked off and then smiled at Ino, "Thanks." He said, waving to her.

Sasuke walked towards the where he had told Sakura to meet him. A familiar place, The grassy area near the bridge where team seven used to train. He sighed to himself out of nervousness. What would be say? What would be do? He had to say something right?

Ugh.. But talking wasn't really his thing. He usually let actions speak for him. It was much easier for him and most of the time, at least with Sakura, it was easier, sweeter, and he understood just what she meant.

He started to review what he wanted to say in his head. He got it down and then muttered it to himself a few times to make sure he wouldn't stutter. Naturally, it wasn't a lot, and he was wondering if he should just ask her the question, but that was too unromantic, and Sakura loved romance. She was one of those girls– Not that he minded being romantic... it was just something he wasn't too open to doing in public. But hey, everyone knew they were together, so he had really nothing to lose.

Sasuke got there and jumped up into a tree. Sakura wasn't there yet. She was always on time, but he was early. He wanted to be there before her. He closed his eyes and leaned against one of the main branches of the tree. It was strong and could support Sasuke's weight. He sighed and then closed his eyes and looked up at the clouds.

In his own way, he knew why Shikamaru liked them so much. They were peaceful, beautiful, and had their own unique qualities. Too bad hey were so far away right? Then he would have got one for Sakura and wrapped them around his gift for her and then it would have made this easier.

He smirked as he thought back to when he asked Sakura to meet him. He just wanted her to come to the field near the place their team used to met, the start of their relationship. The seed of the roses.

**.Flashback.**

Sasuke picked up the phone and then smirked. He had to ask Sakura something. He needed her to go somewhere for him. Not to get something, but to receive it. He dialed two, the speed dial for his number. He let out a sigh to release his nervous. It was around noon or so, which gave him two hours from the current time to finish what he needed to; the final touches on his plan.

"Hello?" Came Sakura's unexpectant voice, not knowing it to be Sasuke. She had actually thought it was her mother trying to check up on her and make sure that everything was going good in her new apartment on the border of the Haruno estate.

Not that it would matter for much longer, he bemused. She wouldn't be living there any longer. Not after today.

Sasuke smirked to himself and laid down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head as he held the phone with his shoulder. "Hey Sakura. I need you to do me a favor." he told her as he looked up at his plain white ceiling.

"Sasuke!" She said happily, both pleasantly surprised and excited to hear his voice. She had stopped using the suffix of 'kun' at the end of his name once he had asked her to stop when they started dating. It was to fan girlish for him and he wanted her to say his name, not a suffix of how she thought about him. "You want to tell me something, just tell me..." Was what he had told her when he asked her to stop, and she had never forgotten the soft and sweet look on his face when he did so. He didn't look like Sasuke, he looked like a boyfriend, a future husband...

Although... Sakura realized something. Sasuke had turned 18 almost 9 month before and he still hadn't asked her to marry him. Not that she was in a rush or anything, but a long time prior he said they'd get married when he was ready, and he was ready for them to get married at 17. It was weird, a year ago he wanted to get married. Oh well... She knew he'd ask when he was ready.

She smiled and then held the phone with her left shoulder as she walked through the house and started to pick up her cloths to do a load of landry. She needed clean cloths. She wasn't in the mood to do any loads so she had almost no clean cloths. She knew Sasuke was going to ask her to wear something nice, so she knew she had a while to do a load of cloths.

"Sure Sasuke, I'll do anything for you. What do you want me to get you?" She asked, thinking it was something he was either, one: to ashamed to buy himself. Or two: he was going to ask her out on a date. It was just his way of asking her things. She was used to it by now.

"Naw, I don't need you to get me anything. I want you to meet me in a familiar place. The field beside the bridge. I'll see you there are 2:00 exactly. Don't be late.. I love you." he said, making a kiss noise into the phone, symboling he loved her, and he was going to hang up now. It was their way of saying goodbye to one another.

"Ok, two o'clock. Got it. I love you Sasuke." She said, making the same noise back to him and once she heard the click of his phone she hung up and put her phone down and dumped all her neutral colored cloths into the washing machine and started to fill ti with water. She smiled and was in a good mood.

But one thing was odd. Sasuke always came to her house an brought her where he wanted to go. He never had her go there on her own. Not that he didn't think she was strong, he just liked helping her out and kissing and being with her every moment of the day. It was sweet and Sakura loved it. Was he planning something or was he just getting lazy? Maybe he thought she didn't like it. But in reality it was just he opposite.

**.End Flashback. **

Sakura sighed, and started to look through her closet for something nice to wear, but found nothing so she went to the drier and looked through the blur of water for her favorite outfit. She found the shirt she was looking for and knew that the skirt must have been in there to, so she just smiled and walking into the kitchen to make a quick snack.

Almost half an hour later, the washer finished and she threw it in the dryer and already had a clean outfit picked out. Now just to dry it. She got up and walked off, going into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, then a small amount of the cold and then started to disrobe.

Once she was naked, she stepped into the shower and let the water flow down her body. She let it soak into her hair and then she took the strawberry shampoo from the window sill and started to lather up her pink locks with the smell of fresh garden strawberries. She smiled to herself as she relaxed at the beautiful smell. She loved strawberries, and this shampoo was fairly expensive, It was the good kind, not the crappy bad smelling kind. It smelled real, perfect, lovely. She rinsed out her hair and put conditioner into it. She stopped and started to put body wash onto her luffa as she allowed the conditioner to sink in and actually repair her hair. She washed off her body, rinsed and finished by washing out her hair.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the wicker cabinet beside the shower and then wrapped it around her chest. She tucked it in, walked into her room, dried off, put on a matching pair of red and black bra and panties, walked over to the drier and put on her nice warm cloths. She folded the rest of the laundry, and then blow dried her short pink hair. She looked at the clock. She had about twenty minutes to get there.

She put away her cloths, got the keys to her apartment, put on her headband and then walked out of her house and locked the door behind her.

She walked off and then started to go towards the bridge. She wondered what Sasuke was planning and then sighed and gave up. Sasuke was unpredictable. She would never figure it out until he told her. So she just wondered what it would be like when they got married.

She walked over to the field, but didn't see him. "Sasuke?" She called, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Sasuke?" She called once more. "Where are you?" She looked around, turning around a few times, searching around to find her lover. Where could he be? She knew he was around her somewhere. Sasuke was always on time, unless he was picking up things from Kakashi, which would start to be a pain in the ass if it did happen.

Sasuke heard the voice of his beautiful angel and then sat up, putting his gift behind her back. He jumped down from the tree in behind her, startling her slightly. He stepped forward and then wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Hey Sakura." he said, kissing her cheek. "I missed you." He told her with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and hen tried to see what was behind his back. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, and only felt him hug her with one arm. He was planning something alright...

"Sasuke you talked to me this morning and you saw me yesterday." She said with a slightly giggle.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you." he said, holding her hand in his free one. "You mean it all to me Sakura-chan." he teased, calling her by what Naruto used to.

Sakura pushed him gently. "Sasuke-kun! Call me Sakura or I call you Sasuke-kun." She said, smirking at him. She kissed him and then laughed.

Sasuke sighed started to second guess himself. He couldn't do that. No... Not now. He'd come too far now. He smiled at her and leaned towards her, taking something out from behind his back and presenting it to her. He kissed her cheek and then smiled up at down at her.

Sakura's eyes widened. He had just presented her with the ultimate show of affection, 12 roses. 12 _red_ roses.

A rose, the sign of love. And red the color of desire. She smiled and then touched the petals of the rose in the center, unlike all the others, it was still closed, a small bud.

According to what Ino had taught her about flowers, and the language it brought to the table, at least in matters of love, roses meant everlasting beauty, or ultimate beauty. Something rare, something that no other flower possessed.

Red roses. That was a different story. Red roses meant somethign different, naturally. They simply meant love, respect and courage. It was somethign Sakura had always wanted to receive from any man, but from Sasuke? It made her body line in goose bumps and her smile become never fading.

But... something Sakura couldn't get over was. 12 red roses. Twelve!? That was of special significance, 12 red roses meant something even more amazing then love. It meant in simple words...

_I love you; Be mine_...

Was that was Sasuke was asking? To be his? To live with him? To love him? To stay by his side through thick, thin, bliss and every thing in between?

Yes!

That was Sakura's simple answer.

She'd do anything for him, run to the furthest village, climb a top the Hokage Mountain and scream his name. Anything, everything, and absolutely it all for him.

11 roses. In FULL bloom! That meant somethign Sakura had been dying to hear him say. It was a simple, _I love you_. Wait a second! Was he saying it with flowers because he was too shy? NO! Sakura knew he was doing ti that way because it was way more romantic.

But wait! One was a rose BUD! A rose bud didn't mean the same thing as a blossomed rose. It meant somethign slightly different. A red rosebud meant love and purity. Ok... so it meant sort of the same thing right? But still! It meant purity? Purity of what? What was Sasuke trying to purify?

Oh no! Did he think she wasn't pure or something?! She had never been with anyone but him. She'd only dated him, and they had never slept with one another, she was still a virgin, she swore it! He knew that right? RIGHT?!

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Sasuke. She realized something else about it as well. The rose bud, the only unopened blossom... It was fake.

F

Was this some kind of joke? They had been dating for almost two years now, they were both 18, and Sasuke was giving her a fake rose? A _fake _rose? Was he kidding? Did Ino do it as a joke or something without Sasuke noticing. The whole village knew about the two of them because Sasuke was now the last Uchiha. Surely, Ino knew the flowers were for her because the Yamanaka family was the only people who sold decent flowers in Konoha.

Sakura bit her lip slightly and then smiled up at Sasuke. "Sasuke..." She said, not knowing what else to say to him.

What could she say? He was giving her a _fake _rose! What the hell!? Was a wedding ring or something too much to ask?!

Sasuke smirked at her and almost laughed. "Sakura..." he said, quietly, kissing her forehead, trying to get her to be quiet. He showed her the roses once more and then pointed to the fake one that was closed. He smiled at her and then leaned forward and pressed a small button on the steam of the rose. Slowly, the flower bloomed and revealed a glistening gem inside.

Sakura gasped aloud as the sun behind her reflected the ears that started to fall from her eyes. "Sasuke..." She said, her eyes wide in surprise. "This is..." She asked, taking the diamond ring out of the rose and then looking at the ring then him, then back at the ring.

Sasuke took the ring from her and got down on one knee. "Sakura... You've always been beside me. Through thick, through thin, you've loved me, trusted me, done every thing and everything for me, and if there is anyone I want to revive my clan with, I want it to be you." He told her as he slid the ring on her hand. He kissed her hand and then held it within his own.

"Sakura will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully.

Sakura's tears continued to fall and she nodded slightly. "Yes!" She said, smiling down at him.

Sasuke stood up and pulled her into a hug, sweeping her off her feet and spinning around with her in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said, smiling at him. "I will marry you, Uchiha Sasuke..." She said, quietly as she kissed him passionately, her lips melting into his like they did every time they kissed. She was in a blissful heaven. She though she might be dreaming. She wanted someone to smack her. She still had the roses in her hand and she'd never let them go, not now not ever again.

She broke the kiss and then pulled away from him and smiled. "Sasuke-kun...?" She asked. "I have a question." She asked as he put her back down on her feet.

"Sure anything, what is it?" He asked, as he kissed her forehead. He loved her more than anything. He'd die for her, he wanted to be with her. He had to be with her... He'd die without her. Now? Psst.. Now that he had lived with her, kissed her, held her and touched her, she was all his. Once with an Uchiha, always with an Uchiha.

Sakura was ana amazing woman. She was strong, and an able bodied shinobi, not to mention a great cook.

"Why is there a fake rose?" She questioned the raven haired man as she looked up into his charcoal eyes.

Sasuke laughed and then took her hands into his, which left him holding the roses with her. He leaned towards her, smiling. He kissed her cheek and then rested his forehead against her. He was bending down to be face level, or close to it, with her, and he couldn't help but kiss her lightly once more.

"Because... My love for you will continue to blossom and grow until the final rose dies..."

—

**A/n: **YAY! Lol for some reason this was so cute for me to write, and I have about five more one shots that I want to write.. I'm kinda addicted to one shots, which have been distracting me... Oh well! More sasusaku fluff to add to the world. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINA!!


End file.
